Call of the Dark
by broomsticks1
Summary: The Dark Side is rising again, and Luke Skywalker is forced to face it as the last of the Jedi, but he may not truly be the last. Rumor has it that another may be out there, but the problem is bringing the old Jedi out of exile. I basically took what I liked from Episode VII and added a lot of concepts of my own. Chapter 2 is up now!
1. Prologue

**I thought up the idea for this story out of the blue one day, so I thought I'd write it down and see where it went. I'm really liking where it's going so far, so I thought I'd share it here. As with all of my stories, comments and criticism will always be accepted and appreciated. Happy reading!**

Luke Skywalker sat against the wall of his modest bedroom in the small hut he occupied with his daughter on Nal Hutta, tears streaming down his face. It had been just over twenty years since his father had died and the Empire had fallen, and now the Dark Side was rising once again.

The reemergence of the Dark Side had only been accelerated when a group of his padawans had turned against him and torn down everything he had worked so hard to build, led by his own nephew. He had tried so hard to restart the Jedi Order and bring about a new age of peace, but his plans were unraveled by just a few power hungry students. Six of his padawans, led by his nephew, had joined together and slaughtered all of his students who opposed their plans for the gain of unlimited power through the Dark Side of the Force.

Luke, having grown much stronger in the Force than when he fought his father, could have dueled the seven young men with relative ease, but he took his only daughter and fled out of concern for her safety. He had lived the life of an orphan, and his daughter would not live that life as well if he had anything to say about it. He had chosen a modest little hut on the planet Nal Hutta, where they would be shielded from the Force and protected by the vile gangsters known as the Hutts. They were feared by many throughout the galaxy, so nobody would come near the planet if they could avoid it. The gangsters were unknowingly shielding two fugitive Jedi.

The small hut was hardly anything to speak of, just two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small kitchen adjoined to an even smaller sitting area. It certainly wasn't much, but it suited the fugitive pair. His daughter was closing in on nineteen years old, and she certainly valued her privacy.

Luke had always been worried to a certain degree ever since their arrival on Nal Hutta about five years ago, but he was particularly worried this day or one reason: he had felt the presence of the Dark Side stronger than he had in many years. He had no desire to come out of exile, but he knew he would have to face his nephew eventually and fight the Dark Side once again.

As he continued to sob, he heard a voice that he had not heard in a very long time, and certainly didn't expect to hear it right now.

"Pull yourself together, Luke. Think of a plan to fight them, not run away. You have to face him," the translucent ghost of Ben Kenobi spoke to him.

"I'm the last Jedi, I can't fight them all," Luke whispered, knowing that the men he trained were undoubtedly far more powerful than they were when he had last seen them.

"No, you may not be. There's a strong possibility that there is another Jedi in the galaxy, someone who can help you," Ben seated himself on a nearby chair.

"Rey's hardly a Jedi."

"Not her," Ben shook his head. "My older brother was a Jedi many years ago, around the time of the Clone Wars when I was training your father."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Luke suddenly became very interested.

"Few did, he had a very rocky relationship with the Jedi Order as whole that resulted in him walking away from it completely. In spite of that, he was an exceptional warrior and a great man."

"Why haven't I felt him? Why isn't he fighting?" Luke asked, trying not to get angry at the fact that there could have been another Jedi out there all this time who hadn't even so much as made himself known.

"My brother was very strong with the Force, he's most likely shielded himself from outsiders."

"Why?"

"Many years ago he had a falling out with the Jedi High Council. They forced a Padawan on him, who eventually turned to the Dark Side and killed a very good friend of his to get back at him for alleged physical and emotional abuse. He claimed that my brother channeled his hatred for the High Council into his training by using often abusive methods of teaching. My brother went to his former Padawan and the gang of Jedi he had gained as followers and killed them all, leaving his Padawan alive for reasons he hasn't told anyone. The High Council threatened him with expulsion from the Order for his actions, so he walked away on his own."

"So he just left?"

"My story is more of an abridgement, but that's the main point."

"Do you know where I can find him?" Luke asked hopefully.

"There are rumors about where he went. Some say Mygeeto or Felucia, but those were sites of major battles during the Clone Wars, and he would've wanted no part of that. If I know my brother, then he went where nobody would ever find him. A place that wasn't even registered in the Jedi Archives."

"So you know where he is?"

"I have a very good idea."

"So can you tell me?" Luke asked, desperation creeping into his voice.

"Go to Tatooine," Ben replied, ignoring Luke's request. "A clue to his location lies in the Jundland Wastes. This will take you to a man who can help you find him."

"If you know where he is then why can't you tell me?" Luke asked desperately.

"Go," Ben snapped. "Quickly. They'll all come after you once they've sensed your presence. Just get to him before they can get to you."

Before Luke could reply, Ben Kenobi's ghost left him alone in his bedroom once again. He stood up and walked over to the door to go prepare his ship, trusting blindly in the advice of his old master and hoping earnestly that this alleged other Jedi would be willing to help.


	2. Chapter 1

I rarely ever heard my father cry. He was certainly not the type of person to embrace or show his emotions, especially in the presence of his own daughter. When he was alone in his room, I often eavesdropped on him, since he seemed to enjoy talking to himself. He had seemed particularly worried lately at the imminent reemergence of the Dark Side, but I had never seen him so helpless and scared in all my nineteen years. My father was a good man with a hard past, but he was my father nonetheless, and I would always love him regardless of whether or not he decided to fight my cousin.

He rarely shared anything about my past. I know little of my mother's death, and even less about my grandfather. I often asked about my mother's death, but I eventually stopped after seeing how much it hurt my father to talk about her. All I knew for sure is that she disappeared just before we left for Nal Hutta after my cousin tried to kill us. What most likely happened is that she had been killed by him and that sparked our departure, but my father never gave me the full story. He rarely did about anything. I had never grown up, I would always be his poor defenseless little girl.

The only thing I know for sure about my grandfather is that his name was Anakin Skywalker and that he saved my father's life. I had heard people mention Darth Vader occasionally in hushed tones when speaking about him. Judging by this and my cousin's surprising aptitude for the Dark Side, my grandfather may very well have been the notorious and feared Darth Vader. Again, I would never get an answer from my father regarding that.

I vividly remember my cousin's betrayal of his own uncle. He had confided in me on several occasions throughout our youth that he was frustrated by how little my father taught him. He believed that he was being held back and that my father knew far more about the Force than he was letting on. He wanted power: power that my father didn't think he could handle. Oh, how right my father was.

Through some circumstances of which I never found out the specifics, my cousin met a strange Dark Jedi who called himself Darth Ronin. Ronin had promised my cousin power beyond his wildest dreams under one condition: he kill his uncle and the remaining Jedi, including me, of course.

In his quest for power, he attempted to do just that. He had come to the fourth moon of Yavin along with a small group of Dark Jedi sent along with him to assist him in his task. They went to the new Jedi Temple on the moon and destroyed everything my father had worked so hard to build, killing every padawan they could get their hands on, leaving the non-Jedi alone for some strange reason.

After a brief and vicious duel, during which my father fought with the sole purpose of killing them and protecting me, my father took me and fled the scene after using his mastery of the Force to bring the remains of the temple down on the small group of Dark Jedi to provide us a small window of opportunity for a risky escape.

We left the planet and immediately went to Nal Hutta to begin our exile, my father wasting no time hiding us from the reaches of the Dark Side. He told me that his purpose in leaving was to keep me safe from the heartache should he have fallen in the duel, but I maintained that he left before he killed them and let his emotion push him towards a path to the Dark Side. My father had always been an advocate of using violence as a last resort, so the way he dueled the attackers was completely out of character from him. He most likely noticed this too and saw it fit to go into a life of exile rather than live a life that may or may not end in the last Jedi in the galaxy turning to the Dark Side.

Of course, he may have been scared that, if he were to die, my cousin would certainly bring me over to the Dark Side, whether I wanted to join him or not. It would destroy him if he ever found out that I had once dabbled in the Dark Side under the guidance of my cousin a very long time ago when he had first met Darth Ronin. I immediately turned my back on the rush of power I felt, fearing that one day I may end up in a duel to the death with my own father.

As I sat outside of his door, I heard him speaking earnestly to someone about a man who could help us fight Darth Ronin, a man who apparently used to be a Jedi himself. Before I could dwell on this any further or try to decipher the mumbles coming from within my father's bedroom, the room fell silent and he emerged.

"You've been listening," he said, more of an accusation then a question.

"Trying," I replied, standing up from the dusty floor.

"Get your bag, we're leaving."

"What should I take?" I asked, startled. I had learned many years ago to trust my father blindly, him being much stronger in the Force than I.

"Your lightsaber and whatever you can fit in that bag," he replied walking away, most likely to go prepare the ship for whatever he had planned.

"Where're we going?" I asked him before he could leave the room.

"Tatooine," he replied simply before closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up, school has been eating up a lot of my time. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon, I have it handwritten so all I need to do is type it up. Thanks for reading, and I'd really appreciate a rate/review to let me know what you guys think! Happy reading!**

"Why're we going to Tatooine?' I asked from the copilot seat as our ship streaked through hyperspace.

"Someone there may be able to help us take down Ronin," my father replied, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. As short with his answers as ever.

"Who?" I asked, frustrated at the fact that my father always insisted on keeping me in the dark.

"An old Jedi, the brother of Ben Kenobi."

"I thought he was dead," I said slowly, thinking my father had actually gone crazy this time.

"I'll teach you how to communicate with those who have passed on and become one with the Force. Soon you'll be able to do just as I did.

"Fair enough," I replied, knowing that my father wouldn't be taking any more questions on the matter. So how do you plan to find this Jedi?"

"The Force will guide us," my father replied, always blindly trusting in the Force just as I blindly trusted in him. "Ben told me that a clue lies deep in the Jundland Wastes on Tatooine. We'll start there."

"What do we do if we can't find him?" I asked as the ship shook upon exiting hyperspace.

"You have little faith in the Force, something you'll need to overcome before we can complete your training. Trust in the Force. Well find him." He fell silent and took the controls to guide our ship through the atmosphere.

"I hope you're right," I replied, leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms over my chest as a frustrated young child would likely do. Of course, my father likely still saw me that way.

* * *

I followed my father out of our ship and into the blinding light of the desolate planet, clipping my lightsaber to my belt. The light from the twin suns reflected off of the sand and made me want nothing more than to return to the comfortable darkness of our ship, but my father wouldn't have it.

"You used to live here?" I muttered, shielding my eyes.

"For the better part of two decades, and I can't say I've missed it." He brought a pair of quadnoculars up to his eyes and scanned the barren landscape.

"Anything?" I let my arm drop, my eyes slowly beginning to adjust to the light.

"Not much to speak of," he sighed, placing the quadnoculars into his satchel, a look of discouragement flashing across his face for a split second.

"So what now?" I asked, fearing that I already knew the answer.

"We walk," he replied simply just as I'd feared. He set off across the landscape without even beckoning for me to join him. "Don't be so unsure, the Force will guide us."

"Did you at least lock down the ship?" I asked, jogging to catch up to him and to match his pace.

"Of course," he replied. "It'll self-destruct in three days," he replied simply, as if he locked down ships and programmed them to self-destruct on a daily basis.

" _What?_ " I asked, grabbing his shoulder and snatching him around to face me. "Did you ever consider that he may not even _want_ to help us? He's been gone for all these years, don't you think he would've returned by now if he wanted to? _What happens if he says no?_ " I asked desperately.

"I have to try," my father snapped harshly, a tone that I had only ever heard directed at others, never at me. "We're the last of the Jedi, and we can't fight him alone. If you won't trust in the Force, please at least trust _me_."

'Fine," I grumbled as we resumed our pace to find this man that my father believed may actually help us, though my doubts never left my mind.

* * *

Several hours and many sips of water later, my father suddenly stopped and held out his hand.

"Feel that?" he asked as he quickly reached into his bag and clumsily pulled out the quadnoculars.

"Kind of," I replied, a firm tugging somewhere in my head. "What is it?"

"It could be the clue that brought us here," he muttered, concentrating hard on whatever he was seeing through the quadnoculars.

"Where do you think it is?" I asked not even sure what _it_ was.

He pointed somewhere in the distance. "See that black dot over there?"

"Yeah," I lied, just wanting him to get to the point so maybe we could get out of the heat.

"It's a ship."

"So? We're in the Outer Rim. Probably just a fugitive or some guy with a bounty on his head."

"Search your feelings," he replied. "It's what we came for, let's go check it out."

Without a single warning or asking my input on our plan of action, he set off at a brisk pace towards this black dot that he claimed existed, which for all I knew could have been just a figment of his imagination. Either way, I followed him.


End file.
